


Banana Fish Art Compilation

by yukipri



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukipri/pseuds/yukipri
Summary: A compilation of my Banana Fish illustrations.Mostly art of my favorite OT4 of Eiji with Ash, Shorter, and Sing, and any combination within that group.Endgame polyamory, everyone's in requited love, aged up characters, nobody dies. All compliant within the same AU.





	1. 【Ash x Eiji x Shorter x Sing】OT4 Group Hug

**Author's Note:**

> I recently started AO3 as a way to archive my older YOI content from Tumblr, BUT I realized there's really no point in holding off with my other fandom content too? Especially since I really want to connect with more BF fans ^ ^ (and find people who share my ships sobs)
> 
> SO here's some of my much more recent art from the current love of my life, Banana Fish! Updates should be pretty regular, but please come find me on my social medias for more up to date art posts ^ ^

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117427271/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117428551/in/dateposted-public/)

Shorter without sunglasses version:

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117429461/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. 【Ash x Eiji x Shorter】Three boyfriends on a peaceful morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three boyfriends snuggling on a peaceful morning in a world where all of them are very much alive...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post this weekend to start this work off, bc why not?

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117438231/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117439471/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter's arm is asleep and so is Eiji's leg, but small price to pay for some quality snuggling?
> 
> Ash doesn't wear a damn shirt to bed, and Shorter's always scritching his stomach to make his tanktop ride up so he might as well not be wearing a shirt either. But Eiji's just in his undies, so it's not like he's much better LMAO Maybe if we added all their clothing together we'd get ONE decently dressed person...
> 
> Also, I'm actually working on a Valentine's Day Kisses/Everyone Loves Eiji set rn that's being posted on Twitter daily and sorta Tumblr as well, BUT since it's already past V-day and I've still got a ways to go before the set is completed, I figured I'll hold off posting here for now. BUT YEAH come say hi if you're an Eiji multishipper <3


	3. 【Shorter + Sing】Two bosses of Chinatown, before and after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Shorter's very much alive and well and gets to be there as Sing grows from lil bro into his equal and partner.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117447501/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117447851/in/dateposted-public/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small things to note:  
> -My older!Shorter is RIPPED AF bc Sing ends up outgrowing him in height, but y'know Shorter's still got some pride and he still wants to be able to sling Sing over his shoulders just like the old days, even if he's a towering hunk. So he guesses the answer is working out ^ ^;
> 
> -His hair is also longer, and has some other colors mixed in. Because it's peaceful, and he has the time to be fancy with his hair.
> 
> -Hard to see, but he's got more piercings now. In addition to the eyebrow, he's got several ear piercings. Not seen, but probably also belly button and tongue piercings too~
> 
> -Sing is more or less as he is in Garden of Light, except happier, and slightly less independent. He's still just as driven, protective, and capable, BUT he also didn't have all the responsibilities of a boss dumped on his shoulders at fourteen, and he didn't have his role model/mentor figure ripped away. He was able to finish his childhood, and doesn't need to live with crippling guilt bc Shorter lives => Sing is not boss => Lao has no reason to hate Ash for killing his boss/friend or fear for Sing's life => Ash is doin' great too ^v^)b


	4. 【Shorter x Eiji】Cuddle doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some soft Shoreiji.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46203595705/in/album-72157706723710675/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46203596265/in/album-72157706723710675/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I just love these two together so much sobs


	5. 【Shorter x Eiji x Sing】Chinatown Sandwich, before & after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very happy Chinatown sandwich.
> 
> Before, when they were young, playful friends...and then After, when some Feelings may have changed...
> 
> Features older!Sing

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117448771/in/album-72157706723710675/) [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/47117449481/in/album-72157706723710675/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Why is there like...no content with this trio....? *shrugs and makes more myself*
> 
> NO BUT FOR REAL THOUGH, Shorter being Eiji's established boyfriend (alongside Ash), and him noticing that his lil bro Sing's growing up and ALSO clearly developing some really intense feelings for Eiji, but Sing's absolutely loyal and would never ever betray Shorter and Ash so he's just pining??? And his feelings are SUPER obvious to everyone but Eiji, who still cuddles with Sing like he's fourteen and Shorter and Ash are just sorta wincing in the bg bc WOW do they love their boyfriend but is he DENSE
> 
> And because this is me, aka polyamory is the answer and endgame unrequited just doesn't happen, and because Shorter and Ash both love and trust Sing, they slowly and gently try to show him that no, they're not going to shoo Sing away from Eiji, no they don't feel like Sing's a threat or that Sing's betraying them for loving Eiji.
> 
> Aaaaand wow are the end comments meant for HC rambling like tumblr tags used to be? IDK I'll shut up now ^ ^;;;;
> 
> Ash can be a bit awkward, but Shorter is SO there for his lil bro, supportive 1000000%, and yeah it's a bit complicated when said lil bro's love interest is your own steady boyfriend, BUT not so complicated after all if you can chuck those social norms out the window ;D
> 
> (my Sing is very awkward and hesitant when it comes to being romantic around Eiji. He's not sure if he's allowed. He absolutely IS)


	6. 【Ash x Eiji x Shorter x Sing】OT3 into OT4 Relationships Chart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How their relationship works in at least one of my Everyone Lives AUs ^ ^;
> 
> Super duper endgame polyamory and no unrequited <3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/46393738804/in/album-72157706723710675/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/163730314@N08/32175429757/in/album-72157706723710675/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course Sing bb joins in the end too~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for viewing! I love these four so much sobs
> 
> Again, you can find all my currently posted illustrations already on my social medias, but they'll probably all gradually be posted here too. If you want to share them, please reblog my posts on [Tumblr](http://yukipri.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/YukiPri_Art)!
> 
> Any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much! ^ ^


End file.
